


Street Fight

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Ronnie knows how to handle Lincoln when it comes to 2-player games





	Street Fight

**Author's Note:**

> There's a picture done by SoulCentinel that inspired this story, if you're curious. This piece also has a tie-in with Chillguy's Thiccverse, as I actually enjoyed crossing universe boundaries. If you pay attention, this happens a lot in some stories I do and it happens moreso in the Loud House ones I do.
> 
> This story also happens before the creation of the Casagrandes, so keep that in mind. I have a different mindset of how I like RA compared to the canon series, so you'll see that in some of my stories as well.

Ronnie Anne’s house was similar to Clyde’s own in that it was absolutely quiet compared to his own, Ronnie’s family all out working or running errands. When she invited him over to play video games, he expected to run into her older brother Bobby or her parents, so it was quite a surprise to hear that they would be completely alone for the afternoon.

“Mom’s out of town taking care of a deal with some law firm or whatever and Dad is probably going to be out until late tonight running errands and hanging out with his friends.” She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as they entered the household, Ronnie throwing her backpack into the corner by the door. “Bobby’s out at one of his jobs by now, which means we probably won’t see him until midnight or whatever.” She waved casually to him and Lincoln took the hint, his backpack joining her own. “So, there’s noone here to get in our way. We can do whatever we want.”

“So… there’s noone here at all?” Lincoln mirrored, taking in the modest decoration of her household. It was obvious that there was detail all around; fewer family photos on the walls than his own house or even Clyde’s, but it was clear that there was great care and detail involved in the placement and even the frames themselves. “So then, do you usually not have anyone here with you at night? What about dinner?” He didn’t notice that she had frozen at his words as he looked at a baby photo of a grumpy Latino girl. “Do you usually eat a-”

“Don’t read too much into it, Loud.” She smacked his shoulder, a smirk gracing her lip as she watched the boy wince and she pulled him further into the house. “I can cook for myself just fine, you dork. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve been doing this for a while now.” Ronnie tossed her boyfriend onto the sofa, taking her place beside him and staring him in the eye. “So, you like video games, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do, Ronnie. You know that.” He knew he was being smart, but it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to him and just as he expected, she wasn’t going to take any of his lip. A light flick on his nose culled his tongue, though a light kiss made it all better. “So, did you want to play something in particular?”

Ronnie pursed her lips, clearly pondering something in particular. “You… play fighting games, right?” Lincoln nodded slightly and the left side of her lip spread outwards a little. “Okay, cool! I’ve got a copy of Gravity Fighters: Twin Peaks here, we should totally go a few rounds.” She reached out to grab a set of controllers from the coffee table. “Think you can stand up to me, little man?”

“Bring it on!”

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes of screaming and button clicks passed and both teenagers were enjoying each other’s company, completely dead-even with each other as they competed, Ronnie’s Thiccifica completely even with Lincoln’s Twisted Dipper. Apparently she had also called a pizza, allowing the both of them to attempt shoving food into the other's’ mouth while making

Even while the two of them were competing, they had made sure to enjoy each other’s company, taking a few moments in-between matches to pull each other close and enjoy the feel of their skin and lips connecting. Lincoln cheered heartily as he clenched the last match, looking over at the girl currently leaning back into the couch in defeat, completely breathless from the amount of both physical and mental energy spent wailing on Ronnie’s character and devouring her lips. The flush on her cheeks made him want to pull her close and nibble on her pulse line again, barely managing to hold himself back as she pulled her jacket off.

“Ugh, I don’t understand how you can play games like this.” She grumbled, tossing the garment between them as she laid with her arms and legs spread out, the controller clattering to the floor. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“Like what?” She looked as if she were overheating, clearly uncomfortable about something as she looked him in the eye and bit her lip.

“Well- I mean, you don’t…” Ronnie groaned, throwing her head back and Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It’s… kind of hard to explain, I guess.” She looked down to the side at the discarded jacket and her face lit up. “Maybe it’ll be easier if I show you instead!” It was amazing how fast she rose to her feet, snatching up the garment and running away towards a room down the hallway. “Be back in a flash, Lincoln!”

All he could do was watch her run off, intrigued by the glimmer in her eye as she disappeared. Whatever she was planning, it was probably something that would either give her an edge… or bring him some form of pain. “Just hang out there, Linc, I’ll only be another moment!” She called out from the room, the sounds of doors and drawers opening. Lincoln turned his head to look as soon as the bedroom door opened and his jaw dropped as seeing her emerge from the room wearing the jacket… and little else. His face took on a shade of brilliant pink as he savored the sight of smooth brown skin from behind violet fabric, dark chocolate areola peeking ever-so-softly from behind the edges every time she moved. Her pants had been changed for a pair of loose-fitting jean shorts that seemed to hug at her thighs in all the right places. Lincoln stared at the girl moving to sit beside him, completely stunned into silence as Ronnie Anne leaned forward to grab her controller and adjust herself. Charcoal hair was brushed behind her ears, a light tint of pink decorating her cheeks as she looked towards her boyfriend, spreading her legs haphazardly and causing the fabric of her shorts to hug tightly at her thighs.

“Wh-wha-whu-”

Ronnie bit her lip, pressing her prized cotton jacket tight around her bare frame. “I know… it's weird, right?” She squirmed underneath his gaze and ran her fingers between her budding breasts. “I kind of… play in the nude. It’s a habit I picked up, I don’t even know how, but I did. I can play just fine, but it's just… awkward, you know? I can’t really focus properly when I’m wearing clothes and I know it and it’s just the worst feeling in the world. Is… you’re not disgusted by me, are you?”

Lincoln shook his head. “C-completely the opposite! I mean, you look… you look marvelous, stunning. Beautiful.” The words continued to slip from his mouth like water from a fountain and it took Ronnie leaning forward and clapping a hand over his mouth. His muffled voice filtered through her warm fingers for a moment before taking the hint and growing silent, pulling her hand away but letting her fingertips linger atop his lips for a few brief moments.

“I-”

“Are you ready to get back to the game now, Linc?” She breathed, licking her lips before pressing the start button and putting her attention onto the LCD screen. The difference in skill from before and after her loss of clothing was astounding, Lincoln completely dumbfounded by how incredibly fast a slow character like Thiccifica was moving against Dipper, pinning him against the wall and forcing him into all manner of 50/50s. There was no escape for the muscular Pines boy on-screen as wickedly-thick thighs crushed his body and destroyed his health bar.

Lincoln was completely flabbergasted, the plastic controller hanging limb in his hands. He knew that there was now a massive difference in skill, but with such a beautiful girl sitting so close beside of him his concentration was completely shot. Her jacket kept slipping open and exposing her belly button and the supple skin around it, the fabric of her shorts hugging tight against her crotch and showing just how excited she was to be playing against him. “Is it really necessary that you play like… that?” He licked his lips, unaware at how dry his mouth had become.

  
Ronnie merely looked up and winked, shifting around so that she could lay against him and enjoying how warm and cozy he felt. She would never admit it to him, but Ronnie certainly enjoyed his smell, exactly like what family might smell like. The Latino shifted slightly to allow her chest to breathe and she could feel Lincoln’s heartbeat increase dramatically. “No idea what you’re talking about.” She teased, pressing the continue button and allowing the game to commence once more.  _‘Another hour or two of this’_  Ronnie pondered  _‘and we might have to have a little ‘clash’ of our own.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to support me.


End file.
